gameopediafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Rickygervais22
Welcome Hi, welcome to Gameopedia Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Rickygervais22 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Me Love Cars (Talk) 21:43, December 1, 2010 Welcome to Gameopedia Rickgervais22, I am Waterbolt952, CEO of the MaRacey Corporation and co-project director of this wiki. I would like to welcome you to Gameopedia. I am about to alert Me Love Cars about you so we can can get a review test out there to you. Some thing I need to know before you can join: Do you understand how Gameopedia operates?, Do you know how our review test works and How did you find us? One thing you should know is that Me Love Cars and I are of equal authority. Please respond to me the answer to these questions. Once again welcome. W.B.952-Project Founder-Objectopedia, Gameopedia, Nationopedia 16:39, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Look. Okay, you should've told us it was you straight away. If you want to review, you'll need to first re-attempt the review test. And as you have already tried the review test and left the wiki, I become stricter in the test. This is not just with you, but you are the first to do this. Me and WB952 will negotiate something and consider a MaRacey e-mail account for you. In the mean time, check out our YouTube Channel. We have a number of vids up and it would be good if you could take a look. Me Love Cars - Founder of Motopedia, Gameopedia, Battlefield: Bad Company 2 wiki, Gran Turismo Wiki and TV and Film Wiki. 19:05, December 2, 2010 (UTC) ED123 If you don't want ED123 to find out your true identity, dlete any messages from my talk page that give it away. Delete anything else though and I will say "your fired" even though you don't get payed :) W.B.952-Project Founder-Objectopedia, Gameopedia, Nationopedia 21:38, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Your Review Test I haven't discussed it with WB952 in great context yet, but since I am Review Co-ordinator, I will issue your test now. You must send me your three reviews via e-mail on your new account, maracey.rg22@hotmail.co.uk. DO NOT click on this link, as you must create it manually by going to Windows Live Hotmail, then sending me your three reviews on different e-mails (individually) to me AND WB952. These accounts are maracey.mlc@hotmail.co.uk (me) and maracey.wb952@hotmail.co.uk (WB952). Your three categories are: MMORPG (Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game) FPS (First-Person Shooter) RTS (Real-Time Strategy) As I said earlier, I am going to be more strict, as you are effectively re-taking a test. Please could you delete this message when you feel is appropriate. Your deadline is Sunday 19th December 2010. If you do not make the deadline, you will only be allowed to retake the test after a few weeks. Good luck! Me Love Cars - Founder of Motopedia, Gameopedia, Battlefield: Bad Company 2 wiki, Gran Turismo Wiki and TV and Film Wiki. 09:50, December 5, 2010 (UTC) I've Seen That! I've seen that before. It is funny as that is my German counterpart. W.B.952-Project Founder-Objectopedia, Gameopedia, Nationopedia 10:56, December 5, 2010 (UTC)